


Threads

by Willibald



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: Taking frottage to new levels.Treat for dreamiflame based on the following promptI would love pretty much anything with The Cloak of Levitation and his(its) Dr Strange. Sexy, smutty, courting, crack, serious, adventuring, whatever, go wild...If you want to, I'd be eager to see your version of Cloak sex, however that works.





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



_I remember life._

_We were always together, the shaman's son and the chieftain's daughter. Always exploring beyond the boundaries of our tribe, looking for new wonders and challenges. You were already strong, stronger than your father or any of the priests or wise men from the surrounding tribes. You always could knew where to find what was lost, or the best game, or when to plant to be sure the young crops caught the rains. That's why they called you the All-Seeing. I was with you that day, in the cave. The floor was strewn with stones, all seemingly alike. Yet you ignored all but one. As you picked it up it started to glow and as you held it, so did you._

We return to the Sanctum exhausted. He has been fighting Mephisto's demons for thirty solid hours, all the while endeavouring to close the gate through which they came. He can barely stand so I carry him to his bed. His clothes are shredded rags so I wrap myself around him to keep him warm and ensure his modesty.

_I remember love._

_As your power grew so did our people. The tribes united, not by conquest but by you sharing your wisdom and gifts with any who would accept them. Rivalries of generations were put aside as friends and foes alike flocked to your banner. It was a time of peace and a time of plenty. And all the while I was at your side by day and sharing your bed by night. So when the elders came and demanded that you take place as Sorcerer King of our people, our nation, it was only natural that you would take me as your queen._

He sits there so tense. I ruffle myself below my collar, massaging his shoulders with my folds. He moans softly and starts to relax so I continue my massage wherever I touch his body.

_I remember happiness._

_We were the Vishanti and with Oshtur and Hoggoth we guarded humanity from threats from the outer realms. From Chthon, Shuma-Gorath , Dormammu. You learned of your true origin and grew in power and you tought others so that they might aid us in protecting the world. You created many wonders, the Eye, the Orb the Book of the Vishanti and still more. But I had yet to discover the darkness growing in you and how you made these things._

He stands and stretches. Tears off the ruins of his shirt and pants and lies back naked in my embrace. I float us a little above the bed as he starts to slumber. Is it my imagination or is he getting aroused by my touch?

_I remember betrayal._

_You seemed to have less time for me. I never had the power that the other Vishanti possessed and you were always so busy. So to find you had time to pleasure her, Oshtur, your own mother in her Ishtar guise... I ran, hid myself away until I could cry no longer._

No it's not my imagination and his manhood gets prouder as I brush against it with my soft fabric. I feel like a young girl again, experimenting with love, shy and wanting all at the same time. I cannot resist. I wrap a corner of me around his shaft and start stroking him.

_I remember death._

_You said you wanted my forgiveness, that it had been a spur of the moment thing when she was at her most needy. You said you had made me a gift and showed me the cloak. It was beautiful. You fastened it about my throat and I floated up from the ground. Laughing, you pulled me down into your arms. I did not see the knife. My blood, my soul flowed down the blade and into the cloth. When you undo the chain by corpse dropped to the floor and you put me on without another thought._

I stroke harder and faster and he explodes, his seed spilling across me and I hungrily absorb it into my weave. For a moment the girl I was worries that I might get with child and what manner of offspring might I bare. But the moment passes and we settle down to well deserved rest.

Agamotto my friend, my lover, my murderer, know in whatever realm you abide now that I forgive you. Because of you I have a man ten times your worth though it has taken thousands of years to find him and I feel more alive with him than I ever was with you.


End file.
